


The Researcher's Breeding Stud

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1984, Alt Dystopian Setting, F/M, FA4M, Forced Breeding, Implied Surveillance] [~3000 Words, Rape, Wholesome(?), Yandere, audio script, collaring, forced cheating, gonewildaudible, retro tech, slightly yandere, “Rescued” From Your Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 20
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Researcher's Breeding Stud

[FA4M] The Researcher’s Breeding Stud [Rape] [Wholesome(?)] [1984] [Forced Breeding] [Forced Cheating] [“Rescued” From Your Marriage] [Alt Dystopian Setting] [Retro Tech] [Yandere] [Collaring] [Slightly Yandere] [Implied Surveillance] [~3000 Words]

———————————————————————————  
Scenario: This is a dark story about a man and his daughter going on a hunting trip. She thinks she knows what’s coming, but in reality she’s just the prey…

Characters:  
AI Attendant (AI) - The robotic “attendant” voice could be a simple “text to speech” bot, preferably with a female tendency although androgynous works perfectly, too. The less human, the better. The Attendant mostly speaks at the beginning and the end of the script.

The Researcher (TR) - A scientist and formerly awkward “nerd” who has become critical to the survival of humanity and the Regime.

• Emphasis noted by italics.  
• Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
• Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
• sFX Included: heavy door opening and closing, attendant has a robotic voice.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

The setting is an alternate past with more advanced technology, but it’s all a bit rougher and more clunky. Think green LCD screens but also fully functional thinking robots. The world went through a disease and a war that combined eliminated a great deal of the human population, and far more men died or lost their virility as a result. Emergency breeding measures were taken as men have gradually lost their rights. 

AI - Subject 11-Alpha-7342, please wake and stand up.

AI - Subject 11-Alpha-7342, please wake and stand up. This is your second warning.

AI - Thank you, Subject 11-Alpha-7342. The Regime wishes to remind you that this is the dawn of a new day, and that we only have the Best Interests of you and Greater Humanity in mind. Your current citizen status is Yellow / Protected. 

AI - Your service is critical to our future. Captivity is safety, breeding is mandatory, virility is strength. You are a hero of Greater Humanity.

AI - Subject 11-Alpha-7342, please be aware that you will have a visitor today. Please drink both provided water bottles that have been placed in your installation, and take the provided pills. They will ensure you have maximum virility. 

AI - Remember that it is your duty to the State and Greater Humanity to reproduce. Forget your past. Your prior relationships are unimportant. They are illegal and are not recognized by the Regime.

AI - Subject 11-Alpha-7342, your visitor has arrived. Please be aware that she has Green-level clearance, is confirmed fertile, and has been permitted to maintain her name. This is a great honor for you. You will obey her to the best of your ability. To do otherwise would be acting against the Best Interests of both yourself and Greater Humanity.

AI - Subject 11-Alpha-7342, please step back from the door and sit down. You have thirty seconds to comply with this request.

AI - Thank you, Subject 11-Alpha-7342. I will now enter silent mode, so as not to interrupt your private time, but, as always, Big Sister will be observing you. Remember that, so long as you comply, you are safe and that the Regime loves you.

[sound of heavy metal door unlocking and opening]

TR - (inappropriately cheerful and/or cute) Hi handsome. Fancy meeting you here. [Giggles]

TR - Do you mind if I put my coat over here? 

TR - I know it’s basically a cell, but still, it’s *your* cell. May I come in and sit with you?

TR - Thanks. 

TR - You’ve kept it clean. Not everyone does that. A lot of people forget how to be human when they get put in facilities like these. 

TR - You have no idea how good it is to see you, alive and well. I…well, you must know by now that I work at the Human Preservation Project. It's important work, but there’s never any time for anything personal. Or, up until recently, there wasn’t. 

TR - I’ve been promoted to the Science Council. Now…now I can finally have some me-time. So, of course, the first thing I arranged to do was come to see you. My oldest and best friend. 

TR - So, here I am. When we were in college, you kind of looked out for me, your awkward friend. But now, I’m your protector. I hope you appreciate the…the justice of that.

TR - Oh, I know this doesn’t seem like protection. It’s ugly, tiny, and you’ve lost most of your freedoms. Still, better than the alternative.

TR - Hmm, I suppose you wouldn’t know about that. The first…um, emergency breeding programs were tried overseas. They were much more primitive, and dangerous for the stud males. Sorry, the men. We get caught up in technical terminology in the labs. 

TR - What do I mean by primitive? Well, the security forces were sent to raid every home in areas where high virility had been detected. In theory, they were supposed to grab the men, give the wives and partners a voucher for extra rations, and then bring the men safely to local camps for orderly insemination of selected women.

TR - In practice, the security forces were almost all women, with a majority being, um, deprived, to say the least. Some of them came from blighted areas and hadn’t seen a healthy man since before they hit puberty. 

TR - A lot of the men were…taken…right there, in front of their wives. They were given overdoses of virility and will-deprivation medicines. Many men were used over and over without a chance for rest or even hydration. Too many didn’t survive the experience. If the wives tried to interfere, the units were authorized to use lethal force on them.

TR - Sorry. I didn’t mean to be depressing, I just…this is a big step up. The AI Attendants guarantee your safety and prevent any abuse. The security forces, military, and of course the politicians get first pick of men, of course, but they have to mind their behavior. They can only hit the men if they’re disobedient, and any serious damage to Regime property is dealt with harshly.

TR - But you haven’t had any visitors, have you? Hmm…didn’t you wonder why? 

TR - It’s because I’ve had you…reserved. For me and me alone.

TR - I spent enough time being your friend and watching you from afar. When you met *her* I never thought you would work out. She was so…so self-centered and useless and materialistic. She was all wrong for you. I wasn’t the only one who noticed, either. A lot of us wondered what you saw in her.

TR - So…I mean…obviously, when I started having real pull with the Regime, I decided to act. You were still at a decent virility rating. The only reason she still had you is because she had some local connections in law enforcement. 

TR - Oh I’m sure she *told* you that she loved you all the time. But did she? Could someone who spends that much time on shopping and social engagements really be a proper partner for someone like you? 

TR - Do you remember when we used to stay up late and talk about physics and advances in personal computing? Even when the world was falling apart you and I could get lost in each other

TR - I never acted on that or let you know in any way that I was interested in you beyond being your friend. I own that mistake. But now, I’ve taken the necessary steps to correct my error. 

TR - I entered you into the breeding selection program, I had you taken by one of our elite humane capture units. They’re well-trained commandos who, pardon my language, get as much dick as they want, and we send them after high value males. No tazers, no bullets, no blood. They use stealth and advanced anesthesia. It maximizes safety for the males. After all, men like you are important and must be preserved as is, alive and well and…and unspoiled.

TR - In a way I really rolled out the red carpet for you. [giggles] Only the best for my future mate.

TR - (Firmer) I’m not asking. I’m telling you. You belong to me now. I own you. The only reason you haven’t been reprogrammed to be more docile and assigned to my residence as my breeding stud is because I…I love you the way you are. 

TR - Rape? Yes, I suppose it is. I’m not giving you any sexual autonomy, because I don’t think you’re qualified to have any. I do believe you’ll be happier with me, however, than you ever could be with your... “wife”. Think about it. 

TR - You don’t have to stay here. I have a secure residence in Cascadia Province. It’s nestled in a little mountain valley. It has plenty of security, can only be accessed by hover-transport, and it is gorgeous there.

TR - You’ll have the best medical care, enjoy the best foods, and have the most wonderful luxuries open to you. I have a library full of rare books. *Real* ones, made of paper. Not plastic or digi-tapes. And, of course you’ll have unfettered access to the entire entertainment database of the Regime. 

TR - Yes, including the restricted and secret sections. Nothing is too good for you, my love. 

TR - And, of course, I’ll keep you properly collared. From now on, I’m the only woman you’ll ever need to satisfy. You’ll drain your lovely balls into me, every day, in any way I see fit. And if I get properly bred, well…

TR - That would make both of us more valuable. The Regime has determined that I have specific traits that they want to encourage in future generations. If you are proven virile you’ll get that special little “v” added to your documents. 

TR - If we have children, your future will be guaranteed. Even if something were to happen to me, you’ll maintain your status as a Green-Level Companion. You’d probably be retained by one of my friends very quickly.

TR - And don’t you want children? Your wife didn’t think it was the right time, but I have to tell you, as a scientist, that there has never been a better time for you to be a father. 

TR - Yes, I know everything about you, my love. Big Sister is always watching. I know you better than you know yourself.

TR - So, you can make this difficult, and be a well-cared for pet, with regular will-reduction treatments…or

TR - Or you can prove to me that you still have that old affection for me. Show me the proper way to greet an old friend. 

[kissing noises]

TR - That’s it. I knew you thought I was cute back then, but I look better now, don’t I? I learned how to carry myself, how to dress to attract, how to use makeup. 

TR - I even picked up some pre-crisis lingerie. [giggles] But to see that you have to act on your own.

TR - Do you want me? You’ve been held here for a while now. I know that you’ve been forbidden from masturbating. Given just enough meds to prevent any release, but nothing to quench the desire. 

TR - Your wife certainly hasn’t been to visit you. Not that I’d allow it. She hasn’t tried all that hard to find you, either. Sad, but…you’ll just have to take my word for it that she’s being very cautious with her inquiries.

TR - Yeah, I guess I *was* nicer in the past, but that didn’t get me anything, so now, I suppose I’m in charge. 

TR - This is it, your big chance. Undress me. 

TR - Really, it’s fine. Unbutton my blouse. Or tear it off. Whichever you find more arousing. 

TR - There…that’s not too hard, is it? I know you must be a bit…well…afraid of women now. Especially powerful ones. That’s not insulting, that’s just good sense. You're a handsome man, after all.

TR - Don’t be modest. You are. And it's dangerous to be noticed by someone like me.

TR - Why…someone like me, with the power, authority, and will to take what she wants? She might just start undressing you, without even asking permission.

TR - Mmmm…let’s get rid of that shirt. Now, remove my skirt, please.

TR - Good. And I’ll just remove those ill-fitting pants. 

TR - There. Now I’m in my cute little bra and panties and thigh-highs, and you’re in your…nothing. 

TR - (coldly angry) Don’t you dare cover yourself. I will not allow it.

TR - For one thing, I own you and I will not be denied. (Much softer, kinder) For another…you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, and you shouldn’t ever feel ashamed of showing me your body.

TR - Don’t worry, love. I’m not to going to be cruel. Touch me.

TR - [laughs] However you like. Wherever you like. Do you want to touch my tits? Take my bra off.

TR - There you go. A little more eager, now. And did you just lick your lips while looking at my tits? [laughs]

TR - No…go ahead and feel them. [moans] Oh fuck…I’ve fantasized about this for so fucking long. Getting your hands all over me…and mine all over you…

TR - Mmmm…don’t back away. You’re safe with me, but I can’t control myself any more. I need to touch your cock. You don’t know. You don’t understand.

TR - I haven’t had anyone in…ever. I’ve saved myself for you. Do you understand, now?

TR - You’re mine. I’ve earned you and waited for you and you’re going to fuck me. You’re going to do it again and again until you’ve worn both of us out.

TR - Good boy. Just stand there and let me touch your…well, my cock. I own it after all. [laughs]

TR - That’s it, just stand there and enjoy my hand. No matter how nice it is, don’t cum yet. 

TR - Don’t waste any of that lovely cum on my hand. You’re going to fill me with it. But not yet.

TR - There’s something I’ve wanted for a while. I’m going to have it now. 

TR - (firmly/coldly) On your knees. Show me a little…devotion. [laughs]

TR - Good. Pull my panties down.

TR - Slowly, please…I want you to draw this out. 

TR - Mmm….you’re making me shiver, with the way you’re looking at me. That’s not because I’m cold. 

TR - Taste me. Please. I need….[moans as listener kisses her]

[he starts going down on her, add moans/whimpers as desired]

TR - That’s it. Mmmm…yessss…like that. 

TR - That’s it, show me that your “wife” doesn’t matter anymore. 

TR - Fuck, you’re good at this. I’m jealous…but grateful. [laughs]

TR - Oh yes, you will be doing this ALL the time.

TR - Do you like this? Do you like being used for your mouth and tongue?

TR - Yes…mmm…you’re getting me close…

TR - I’ve wanted this for so long…

TR - Stop. I’m ready.

[he is no longer going down on her]

TR - Don’t pretend like you don’t know what’s coming next. You are. Inside of me.

TR - Well, I’m on the bed, legs parted. Show me how much you want me.

TR - Don’t be gentle. That’s it…just force yourself…[big moan as entered]

TR - Fuck! 

TR - No, I’m fine. That’s how I wanted it. Sudden and hard and…yeah…just fuck me. Fuck me like that.

[sex starts here - its active but not overly rough, yet]

TR - I’ll do things that she never would. The things that I know you’ve asked her for.

TR - Big Sister is always watching. And no matter how you ask, your wife wouldn’t ever do more than missionary in the dark, would she?

TR - But I will. I’ll ride you just like you need.

TR - Don’t resist it. Roll with me…stay inside of me…

TR - There. Now I’m in charge. That’s what you want, isn’t it?

[sex is rougher now that she’s riding him]

TR - A woman to ride you.

TR - To get you off.

TR - To take all of your hot cum. 

TR - To put you in your fucking place.

TR - I know…baby. I know everything about you.

TR - You’re mine now. Your mind, body, cock, and cum are mine.

TR - I’m going to protect you properly, but I’m also going to make use of you. The way you need to be used.

TR - So I’m going to count down from three…

TR - When I get to zero, I want you to grab my hips, thrust as deep inside as you can, and give me every bit of your virile cum. Understood? Good.

TR - Three…hold on…

TR - Two…just a little longer…be good for me…help me get off…

TR - One…almost…almost there…

TR - Zero…cum! Cum in me now!

[improv to orgasm]

TR - (panting/tired) Oh fuck…wow…that was worth waiting for. [laughs]

TR - You’ve cum inside another woman, now. That would probably infuriate her. She’s quite possessive, after all. If she actually loved you, it would break her heart.

TR - She’d probably “forgive” you, I imagine, given that she’s out of your league and that you had no choice. 

TR - I know you still hold at least some affection for her, but, I *also* know that she, like you, is stuck at Yellow clearance, and at risk of going Red. She has no skills classified as critical by the Regime. 

TR - If you make the right choice. If you come with me of your own free will, then not only will things get better for you, but I’ll see that she gets elevated to Blue status. A nice, normal, useful citizen, the backbone of the Regime. Never in danger of exile or forced labor. 

TR - See? Does that assuage your misplaced compassion? Good.

AI - Secure transport departure in twenty minutes. Due to current visitors, green level clearance or companion status is required to book travel on this transport. There are ten slots remaining. The next departure will be in twelve hours.

TR - Well, that’s my way out. Time for you to decide. I used you, but it wasn’t that bad, was it? I think you enjoyed it, to be honest. And, we’re still friends, aren’t we? Maybe, in time, with more love and affection, you can see me as more than that. 

TR - So, get on your knees, right now, if you want to leave with me.

TR - I’m serious. Do it.

TR - Good boy. [giggles] 

TR - I’m going to put my collar on you now. This will make you legally my property. Hold still.

[click and a hiss]

TR - There. Mmm. Stand up. Let me get a look at you.

TR - Yes, you do look good in nothing but my collar. Maybe I’ll have a nice picture of you taken like this and sent to your ex-wife. [giggles]

TR - Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just joking. I’m bitter about the time she’s had with you, but I don’t hate her, not exactly. I promise I won’t be like this all the time. I’m simply grateful for the opportunity to give you a better life.

TR - Hmm, here, put these clothes on. I picked them up for you before I flew out. They’ll be better for the ride out. It’s a bit cold outside and even more so at home. 

TR - Come along now. Time to start your new life with me, my love. 

AI - Green level VIP and companion are now leaving the facility. All security personnel are advised that their safety and comfort are your first priority. Lethal force is authorized in pursuing your directives.


End file.
